Who Would've Known?
by Dyna.B
Summary: WHOLE STORY GETTING A FACELIFT! Tormented, teased ... and Popular? Follow Christy Hemme's journey through high school, to college and marriage. ChristyxOrton - John MorrisonxMelina - TorriexCena - EvexMysterio.
1. Again?

Author Note: _So here's the first re-done chapter of the story. Not a whole lot of changes going on here, but it's only the first chapter! LoL stay tuned for more!_

"Wow, you look so … Different…" Eve said with a smile.

Christy looked down, playing with her fingers that laid on her lap. She then raised her right hand, wiggling her new glasses, which she knew, weren't very chic. Having a brown, chunky rim, going around the wide lens. Though, dimming it down in comparison to the amount of weight she had lost over the Summer.

As much as Christy hated to admit it …. She looked like a total nerd in comparison to her friends. But how could she stop that if she had absolutely no sense of style?

Christy looked at her friends around her, as they all sat under the shade of a tree on a hot sticky humid summer day, having patches of sun, rest on their bodies. It was only three more days until the dreaded doors of high school were bound to open.

The peaceful wind, blowing through their long hair. She kind of envied their beauty, blind to her own.

Melina Perez. Known her since grade two. Usually the more opinionated, pretty girl out of the bunch, quite the attitude if you get on her wrong side.

Eve Torres. Known her since grade six. Don't let her pretty eyelashes and brunette hair-flicking fool you. She knows how to play her games, and has the deadly combination of brains _and_ beauty.

Torrie Wilson. Known her since grade four. It'll take some time for her to warm up to you. She's probably the closest one to normal.

And lastly, there's Christy Hemme. The shy one of the group. Ever since kindergarten she's been tormented and teased of the way she looked. Mainly because of the fact she used to be overweight, had funny coloured hair and just didn't seem to fit in into any clique. But now that they were entering high school as freshmen, everything would hopefully be different …. Right?

"Here guys. Check this out. Christy and I are in the same class, and Eve and Torrie are in another. That's just great! We're all together!" Melina said, clapping her hands together.

"Great. Now I've got to deal with Torrie?" Eve said in a snarky but obviously joking manner.

Torrie gave Eve a teasing push, as the two of them giggled.

"He—Hey guys. How, do you think everybody will react now? Now that two months have passed, and I look completely different?" Christy said in such a voice, that they could barley even hear.

"Well, if you ask me." Melina said, brushing her hair back behind her shoulders. "Now that you have lost all the weight, you will be noticed…no doubt about that. And you look fabulous! But the glasses…. Well umm …. Let's just say ... You're going to need me tomorrow."


	2. Diary Entry 1

_A/N: Yet, another edit. I promise I will progress a lot quicker than this! LoL I really want to continue this story! Thanks for the reviews!_

Dear Diary,

It was nice catching up with my friends again ... Can't say the least as we see eachother every day! xD

I don't understand diary ... I took a good look at my friends, and they just seem .. Prettier than me.

What is it they have that I don't? Will the people in school see the same thing as I do? Will they point fingers and make fun of me? I always thought I was the ugly one of the group. I can't really take to heart of my friend's comments when they say my looks have 'Improved.' Why don't I see it?

_Christy dropped her pen for a moment, looking outside her bedroom window. Looking back at her diary as she continued to write, first taking in a big sigh._

I just hope the transition to high school will be a smooth one. I always hear that high school are the best years of your life. We both know diary that a statement for me is untrue, and always will be.

I can't ask for a lot here diary ... Please answer me.

xoxox


	3. Deja Vu

Loud giggles brought her back to reality. Admiring the soaring brown building that laid before her eyes, flooded with students everywhere. Brearley High School, she couldn't believe she was here. The four of them hooked onto each other, weaving each other's arms through.

Christy woke up an hour earlier this morning, eager to look as gorgeous as she planned.

"This is it ladies!" Melina chirped.

Whistles here and there came around them, being eyed down by numerous senior boys. As they all just sucked it in and enjoyed their fame. Christy pictured how hot they looked right now, in their school uniforms. The typical white blouse, with a frilly brownish reddish skirt. But yet, she continued reminding herself that she was the ugliest from the four of them. Especially with her gigantic glasses to go along.

"Oh! My! God!" Candace shouted.

They all turned their heads towards her. Candace had her eyes focused, as they all turned to see what the commotion was about.

"Check out those pieces of meat!" Candace shrieked.

All of them quickly stopped in their tracks, seeing none other than the extremely popular guys of the school.

John Cena. Second year. Brown hair, dimples that makes the ladies melt. And known as the ladies man.

Rey Mysterio. Second year. Adored by many of the women for his baby face looks. Known as the laid back, brainy guy.

Carlito. Second year. Brown afro hair, and a second year. Known as the comical one of the group, but just like Orton, has a bit of an ego problem. But … In a funny kinda way.

And of course, every group needs an asshole. Randy Orton was their man. Second year. Cocky, arrogant, everyone hated him, yet respected and feared him.

The four guys turned their heads towards the four beautiful goddesses, smiling and chucking to one another. Candace fluttered her eyes, waving at the handsome men.

"Call Me!" Were the words that Candace mouthed out to them, doing the hand signal for an imaginary telephone, bringing it towards her ear.

"Quit it!" Melina said powerfully, slapping Candace's arm down. Making the two laugh nervously.

What felt like a knife, go through Christy's heart, when she saw the guys pointing, and laughing at her. All the other girls opened their mouths wide open in disbelief, hearing all of them say, "Oh god! Look at the one with the red hair! She's UGLY!"

"JERKS!" Torrie yelled out.

Christy quickly swung around, covering her face with her hands, stomping away, feeling her eyes swell up. Torrie, Candace and Melina gave all of the men a hard glare, as they heartlessly continued laughing, knowing that Christy's withdrawal was their goal.

The girls all ran up to Christy, wrapping their arms around her shoulders, as Christy held her glasses in her right hand, wiping her tears away with her left.

"Wh----Wh—Why --- M—Me?" Christy whispered, chocking on her words.

_**RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!**_

All the students groaned, knowing that it was time to get to class.

"Hey come on Christy, forget about them. We've gotta get going." Torrie said, patting her shoulder.

Christy put her glasses back on, as the four of them walked inside. Hopeful to never see those assholes again.

Already, Christy knew that her first day was a disaster.


	4. Second Best Thing

Authors Note: Thanks SO much to everyone who reviewed, it really does mean alot for such a small thing! Enjoy the next chapter!

"I can't believe we're going to be late on our FIRST day!" Melina shrieked.

Christy and Melina sprinted down the halls, desperately trying to locate their first class.

"Here it is! Room 104!" Christy quickly said.

They both entered the room, puffing and gasping, weary from all that hustle. Christy pushed her glasses up, as it was sliding down her nose, she then did a quick scan to see who was in their class.

"_No…This can't be…."_

Christy put her hands in an uneasy fist, seeing none other than John Cena sitting all the way in the back, with a massive grin going across his face.

"Ladies! Late on your first day I see!"

Christy got out of her gaze, seeing Melina's face as innocent as a puppy dog. Christy then turned to her irritated teacher. She was then taken aback by how completely eye-catching he was.

"Maybe that chick's huge glasses were slowing them down!"

"Silence Mr.Cena! It's dreadful enough that you failed, and that your back here yet again!"

Melina gave a sarcastic laugh towards John, rolling her eyes after.

Christy gave a look at her teacher, still stunned by how handsome he was. Brown spiky hair, huge broad shoulders, and was a snappy dresser as he wore a black suit that complemented everything about him.

"Please tell me your names ladies." He said, raising the attendance with a pencil in his hand.

"Melina Perez."

The teacher nodded.

"And you young lady?"

"_I can't believe he's talking to me!"_

"Ch—Christy Hemme."

"_Ugh…Did I just embarrass myself?"_

The teacher nodded, as he motioned for them to take a seat. Melina giggled to Christy, as she just gave out an uneasy laugh.

Christy was disappointed that her seat, just HAD to be in front of Cena's, and Melina was just beside her. John then leaned in, whispering something to Christy.

"You know, people with faces like yours, are not aloud to have huge jugs."

Christy just wanted to run away and weep, but before she could say anything, Melina had kicked in.

"You know what? Why don't you just grow up, and leave Christy alone? Ok?"

"Why don't you learn to mind your own business?"

Melina turned to her left, seeing another woman with fiery red hair, which were two shades darker than Christy's red hair. She wore green cargo pants, and quite a revealing black top.

"Well why don't you?"

"Bitch." The girl crudely said.

"Whore." Melina snapped back.

"That is enough!" The teacher yelled.

John and the mysterious girl started chuckling to each other.

"Miss.Dumas, you know better than to talk like that! And for you Mr.Cena, one more warning and you'll be sent directly to the office!"

Christy dug her head into her hands, why was this happening to her?

"I would like to be the first to welcome you, if you're new here to Brearley High School. And welcome back, if you're here…" The teacher glared at John and Amy Dumas. "A second time."

Christy looked over at Melina, who was having a non-audio fight with Amy, as all she could do was just smile at her short tempered friend.

"This is your English class, and let me introduce myself. My name is Mr.Batista!"

"WOOO! You're the man Dave!" John yelled out, the class joined in and laughed at his immature joke.

"That's MR.BATISTA to you Mr.Cena!"

"_Mr.Batista. That's all I need to know…"_

Christy smiled to her self, as the class just kept on going and going….The rest just seemed like a haze to her…She was too busy caught up, day dreaming…..


	5. Attract And Repel

Authors Note: Thanks once again to those have reviewed! And to answers to questions. PuMpIt Candace; Candice…Well honestly, I'm a bit used to Candace LoL. But I'll check later on to see the correct spelling. And Takerslady the whole hair dying thing, I just noticed the huge mistake, and thanks so much for bringing that to my attention!

Enjoy the next chapter!

Christy entered her second period class, which unfortunately was Math. Seeing a bunch of unfamiliar faces, as she took a seat in the middle of the class.

"_Why is everyone looking at me? …"_

"Everyone settle down!" shouted Mr.Ven. "Now-----"

The teacher got interrupted, as it was none other than Randy Orton walking through the classroom door, with no emotion on his face. The class went silent, as Christy just looked down at her desk, hoping that the same misery wouldn't happen again.

Randy then took the vacant seat next to Christy, raising his feet up, and resting it up on his desk.

"Mr.Orton, I'm going to have to ask you to put your fee----"

"Save it old man." Randy replied.

The class was completely silent, sitting and watching in awe. Mr.Ven then had an edgy look on his face, looking as if he were intimidated, not even bothering to battle back.

"_How could Randy stand so much attention? Doesn't he even notice that everybody is staring!"_

Christy looked over at her right, taking a glimpse at Randy. She wouldn't lie, but he was absolutely stunning! The more she looked at him, the more he seemed to look better. Christy froze, as Randy then turned his head towards her, putting somewhat of a smile. She then quickly looked back down, turning her face into a bright cherry red. Yet, she didn't know if that smile was because of her ugliness, or if he was just being friendly.

She then snapped out of it, feeling a kick on her chair from behind her. She then turned around, seeing a female, with shoulder length blonde hair, wearing a pink halter top with blue jeans. She then mouthed out the words to Christy, "Don't even try…" Christy just turned back around, ignoring it.

Frankly, she had no idea what her deal was….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Munching sounds were heard all around, as Christy tapped her skinny fingers on the long colorless table.

"Aren't you gonna eat something? It's lunch time you know.." Candace said with curiosity.

"Na, not hungry."

Christy scanned her eyes around, seeing that the tables were split in some way. There was the Newbie table (where she was in), the Music and Art table, the Geek table, the Jock table, and then, there was the Popular kids table. Which consisted of course, the same four guys. But only this time, they had four female companions, one of which Christy seemed to have had a conflict with in Math class.

They were Stacy Keibler, Victoria, Amy Dumas, and Trish Stratus, who proudly sat upon John Cena's lap, running her index finger under his chin.

Christy was dying for a drink, but the only problem was that the vending machine was right next to the popular kids table. And she wouldn't want to make that trip, nor did she want to demand her friends to come along.

"Hey guys. I'm gonna go get a drink."

"Alright." Candace said.

Christy took a deep breath in, getting up from her seat. She felt each step characterize the beat of her heart. It grew faster and faster, passing by them, as she put her dollar and fifty cents in the machine, ordering out a _Pepsi_. She reached down, opening it and walking, as she took a sip. Oblivious, she tripped by an unexpected leg. Falling to the ground, spilling the _Pepsi_ all over her white blouse.

Laughs from all around the cafeteria was heard. Getting the loudest laughs from the popular kids table. Candace, Torrie and Melina quickly hurried towards Christy, helping her up.

Melina spun around at the loudest laughing gang, staring into the eyes of all Stacy, Trish, Amy, Victoria, Randy, John, Rey and Carlito, looking at her without keeping a straight face on.

"Which one of you son's of a bitches did this!"

"I did!" Trish got up from Cena's lap, standing face to face to Melina. "Why? Do you have a problem with that? …. Chica?"

The popular kids snickered among themselves, laughing at Trish's little imitation.

"Oh, there's a problem alright!" Melina snatched the Pepsi bottle out of Christy's hand, pouring the remaining soda all over Trish's white blouse. Trish stood there with her mouth wide open. Melina then threw the empty bottle in her face.

"Problem solved." Melina boldly said.

"Oooooooooooo" was heard among the kids in the cafeteria. Mini chants of, "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" then began.

Trish then gave a good slap towards Melina's left cheek, staggering Melina to almost fall down. Melina then countered back by pulling at Trish's hair, kneeing her in the stomach. Randy and Rey then quickly got up, holding Trish back. Matt Hardy and John Bradshaw from the Jock table hurriedly got up, holding Melina back.

"Let me go! Let me at her!" Trish roared.

"Let me go!" Screamed Melina.

The popular gang then walked out of the cafeteria struggling to restrain Trish, having all the students in amazement, yet entertained. Matt and John released their hold on Melina, as she brushed her hair away from her face. Each person in the cafeteria was then laughing, and chatting about the whole incident.

"You know, you should try to keep out of trouble. Especially on your first day." The man with the long black hair said. "This is actually my first time I've ever seen a freshman get into a fight!"

Melina rubbed her cheek, feeling a bit of a tingle from that slap. As the other's just eyed down at the two men in front of them.

"Umm, exactly who are you guys?" Torrie said, cocking up an eyebrow.


	6. Up, And Down Again

Author's Note: I would like to tell everyone about this story that one of my close friends had just made. This story is actually based on Harry Potter, so this is for you Harry Potter fans. I would appreciate if some of my own readers would read it, and be HONEST with the reviews. Thanks so much guys! It's called **The Twin Moon Tears, and the author is ****lilacsecrets**. I would put the link up here, but FanFic isn't allowing me for some reason.  
Enjoy the new chappy!

"Oh! How rude of us! We're on the Brearley Football team." The man with the short dirty blondish hair then let out his hand to Torrie. "The name's John Bradshaw." Torrie then shook his hand, as John continued to the others. "And this fine man to my left is Mat—"

"I think I can introduce myself." Matt said with a grin, patting John's shoulder. Matt then let his hand out as well. "I'm Matt Hardy."

The divas smiled to each other, shaking each of their hands.

"I'm Candace."

"My name's Torrie."

"Ahhh, Miss.Wilson. I've heard about you. You've got brother's here don't ya?" John said knowingly.

"Yeah! You know them?"

"Of course!"

"I'm Melina."

The two men nodded.

"And how about you young lady? What's your name?" John said, peering down at the embarrassed red head.

Christy looked up; making eye contact with both men, a bit panicky that all the attention was on her.

"My name's Christy."

"A shy one I see." Matt laughed. "You shouldn't be shy, it won't get you no where. Trust me."

"_What is that suppose to mean?"_

"Here, this will have to do for now, until you get home I guess." John said to Christy, handing her plenty of napkins.

"So why did you help us anyways?" Candace asked, brushing her lengthy brown hair behind her shoulder.

Matt and John then exchanged looks to each other, looking back at the elegant women.

"Well, we don't blab this to everyone. Particularly to people we just met." Matt whispered nervously. "But you girls seem pretty decent…."

The four of them smiled.

"Well, you see….The both of us dated Trish Stratus. And she ended up, cheating on the both of us. For …. Well, the both of us." John said with a bit of hatred accenting his words.

The four girls gasped in disbelief, looking at each other, reading the things going on in each other's minds.

"I know…It's pretty bad." Matt miserably said. "But hey, Trish has been on more laps than Cena's…..ALOT more."

_**RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!**_

"It was nice meeting you fine ladies. The pleasure is ours. Maybe we'll see each other some other time." John briefly said, knowing that they all had to get to class.

The four women waved good bye to the thoughtful men, walking out of the cafeteria.

"Wow! That Hardy guy is pretty cute!" Candace exclaimed.

"Every guy is cute to you Candace!" Christy joked.

"Hey, will you be alright Melina?" Candace asked.

"I'll be fine. Trish had better hope she doesn't see me again." Melina gave out a chuckle. "It's no shocker that Trish is the whore of the school."

They all shared a laugh, walking towards their lockers, seeing a cluster of people surrounding around.

"You've gotta be kidding me…" Torrie groaned.


	7. Missunderstood

They got closer and closer to this mysterious group of people. Seeing none other than Trish, Stacy, Amy and Victoria turn around, glaring down at them. Trish gave out a tad of a disgusted kind of chuckle, pointing her finger up, starting from Melina.

"S" She then pointed to Christy, "L", she then pointed to Candice. "U" then finally to Torrie. "T" Trish and her posse laughed, "Just in case you didn't get that sweetie, that spells slut. Oh wait, it's supposed to be plural!"

"And I'm guessing you could be the 'S'." Melina snarled.

Trish gave Melina a malicious look, but just smiled in an abnormal kind of way.

"Melina, you don't know a thing about me. I could ruin your reputation, and your little bunch of friends, at the snap of my fingers."

Trish walked away, giving them all the last look that kind of ran chills down their spine. All four girls looked at eachother.

"Look, Melina, don't listen to a thing she says. She's full of shit." Torrie added.

Without a word of notice or warning, a brutal, violent push was then given from behind Miss.Melina Perez by surprise. They all look up, seeing the nasty work done by Amy, as she had this gigantic smirk on her face. Melina instantly got up, landing a hard right hand on Amy's eye. A huge circle was then crowded around the eight girls.

"Melina, don't do this!" Candice shouted.

Amy grappled towards Melina, having her in a head lock. Amy then grabbed her by the hair, ramming her face right into her own locker, as Melina layed on the ground out cold. Amy looked around at the frenzied crowd, walking towards Melina to further her attack, as Christy came charging, head first, towards Amy. Knocking Amy to the ground with Christy on top of her.

"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME IS GOING ON HERE!"

The crowd opened up a path, seeing Mr.Batista with his face as red, and as infuriated as a bull, keeping his sharp look at Christy, also mixed with a look of disappointment. She quickly got off Amy, looking at Mr.Batista innocently as ever, knowing that she had screwed up badly.

"I didn't do it Mr.Batista! Ch—Christy started it! I didn't do a – A thing! It wasn't me!" Amy quickly said.

Christy looked at her friends, as they all gasped in horror.

"She's lying! Their the one's who started it!" Candice pointed to Trish, "SHE'S the one who started this!"

Melina slowly opened up her eyes, not knowing a clue what was going on. Mr.Batista then turned his head to Trish, raising up his eyebrows sending her a message of an explanation.

"Oh no no. "Trish nodded her head reassuringly. "Now why would I start such a crude, and sickening thing?"

"There's two stories going on here, and I want the truth!" Mr.Batista had roared. "Actually, all of you! Down to the office! NOW!"

They all gasped in horror, as Christy felt her stomach fall out her ass. She's never been in a situation like this…NEVER! Suspension? Expelled! This couldn't be happening! She was a straight A student!

"NOW!"

"_This can't be happening to me….This just can't be…"_


	8. Detention Diary Entry 2

"_I don't belong here! People like me don't deserve to be here!"_

Christy stared at the petite dark man, who was reading his magazine in front of the class. Wishing to get that thought out of her mouth, into words. She ended up being trapped in Detention for a full week. Having both Trish and Melina suspended for a week as well, with the slight aid of witnesses. Christy studied the room; she was the only one there, which was pretty damn stupid. It was a typical class room, the Geography room to be exact, and it was a bit chilly, as frosty air blew through the windows. The silence was slowly getting to Christy. Something then disrupted her thoughts.

"Don't you have something to do ma'am?"

"I uhh…"

"I'm not just going to let you sit around here doing zilch!" the man had yelled.

"_Jeez, talk about a temper problem…."_

Christy moved to her right, ruffling through her big blue bag, as she pulled out her tiny pink diary. She unlocked it with her small silver key, shuffling through the pages to where she had left off. She rummaged through her bag again, digging in for her black pen. She clicked the top, beginning to write.

Dear Diary,

I absolutely CANNOT believe where I am right now. I'm not suppose to be here! But it was all worth it anyways. I couldn't just stand there like a dumbass and watch my own friend get clobbered. I really can't bear those girls right now; somebody ought to teach them a lesson or two.

What's done is done right?

Is it actually true what John and Matt had told us? Had Trish really cheated on the both of them? How could anyone, ANY human being, do that? Has she no heart?

_Christy looked up from her diary, as the man continued reading. She looked out the window, seeing how unbelievably dark it was getting. She looked at the clock, seeing she merely had five minutes left. She then went back to her diary entry._

Without Melina, Candice, Torrie and I don't really have our own defenses. Hopefully everything will work out. I'm actually … Scared….

Xo Christy Hemme

"Alright, you're free to go." The man said gently.

"_Don't talk as if I'm a prisoner…"_

Christy closed her diary, locking it, then stuffing it into her bag. She then picked it up, and swung it over her back. She then walked out of the room. She was now walking in the halls; it was dark, cold, and freaky. She had never thought of being in the school when it was this gloomy. She looked down, hardly even seeing her own feet. She then began walking a little quicker, which resulted in jogging.

"_I've gotta get outta here!"_

What felt like she had hit a wall, or probably did. Her glasses got knocked off, looking up, seeing a blurred vision of a person. She didn't want to look up into the eyes, finding it quite disrespectful.

"I-I—I'm so-Sorry!" Christy managed to say.

Her stomach was twisting and turning, she was scared, and anxious of who was in front of her. Only praying it wasn't one of, 'Them'.

"Oh no no, here, let me get that for you." The deep voice had said. Which Christy analyzed it was a man. "Where is it?"

Christy remained silent, hearing a _'CRACK'_ sound.

"Uh oh…" The voice had said.

"_Oh no, were those my glasses?"_

"Uhh, here?"

Christy saw a blurry long of a thing come towards her, as she opened up her hands, seeing clearly enough that her glasses had broke. She then brought it up to her eyes, hoping to see who this peculiar person was.

She felt her whole body freeze and her cheeks redden.


	9. Failure

Christy swiftly put down her glasses, taking one step back, probably thinking of the prospect that she was going to get her ass clobbered on the spot. She saw his eyebrows pointing down in a bit of a frown. She then clenched her eyes shut

"_Oh no…God help me…"_

"I am really really really sorry. I – I – I'll pay for it! Anything! Just --- I'm sorry!"

Christy gradually opened up her eyes, seeing the most cutest puppy eyes on his face. Realizing that he was being truly sincere. She couldn't believe it, out of all people in the school …

"Oh no no! It's alright, I mean..." Christy said.

"Hey! Don't say that! I know what you must be thinking, I'm an ass right? I bet you heard that from other people. But some guys in the school just don't know how to treat a lady."

"_Was he actually saying this? Thee, Randy Orton?"_

"Well … I…" Christy stuttered out.

"Look, let me take you to where you could get those repaired, and I'll pay for everything." Randy paused for a minute, giving out a big breath as if he just ran a marathon. "I'm really, sorry."

Christy looked down at her shattered glasses, as she couldn't manage to look into Orton's eyes; it was all too fast for her. Was this the actual Randy Orton? Somehow, she felt like she was … Falling for him.

The both of them reached the glasses shop, as both Randy and Christy looked at the store owner.

"I'm sorry Christy, but everything around here has been tight lately, it may take me a whole month to get these repaired!" The old man had said, stroking his lengthy white beard.

"Well hey." Randy reached into his pocket, pulling out a brown leather wallet. "Here's two hundred dollars to get yourself together."

Christy looked at the money in awe, as Randy slammed the money onto the the glass counter. She had heard that his father and grand father were in a wrestling industry, called the World Wrestling Entertainment. Well, the money was pretty much the proof. The two of them walked out of the store, and Christy's eyes were still glued onto the ground.

"Let me take you home." Randy said calmly.

Christy looked at Randy in a bit of shock, but only for a split second, looking back down. Why was he like this? Why wasn't he like this at school? Worst yet, what would happen if he were found with _her_?

Sooner than expected, they had reached their destination. Christy lived in a typical sized house, only with her mother, father and sister. Not much of a vast family. Randy and Christy were standing in front of her door, as the porch light gleamed on both their bodies. Everything was so silent, as Christy looked up. When she caught eye contact, she felt so tranquil, she felt in place. He shockingly enough, was looking straight into her eyes as well, admiring Christy's beauty, without her glasses. She was a classic! Her red long wavy hair drooped behind her shoulders, having her crystal blue eyes bring out her face and tiny pointed nose. This was a kind of rare glamour he's never seen.

"Here we are." Randy said quietly.

"Yep…Here we are.." Christy whispered.

It was almost like one of those romantic movie scenes, which made Christy speculate if Randy was waiting for a kiss or not. What was she thinking! Why would _he_ ever go out with a girl like _her_? She was zilch compared to him! She flushed that thought out, shaking her head, looking back down.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning then?" Randy had asked.

"Yeah, of course."

Randy slowly walked away, as Christy swore she saw a bit of disappointment in his face. She felt her self feeling somewhat bad, letting such a chance to slip out of her fingers. Her mind rushed around, gathering up her audacity.

"Randy!" Christy yelled, quite loudly.

Randy turned around, with one eyebrow cocked up.

"Yo—You, have a good night."

Randy gave out a small chuckle, "You have a good night as well."

Randy turned around, and continued walking. Christy closed her eyes, making a fool out of herself, wanting to cry out her frustration. She turned around, opening her door, entering her house with an aura of failure.


	10. This Can't Be Right

Authors Note: This chapter is a bit of a lengthy one! LOL Enjoy!

Christy didn't even know how to feel, or think anymore! She felt slump, almost pushed down to the ground, but in it's own little way, it had it's perks. What was going on? This couldn't be right. Everything happened too suddenly for her…..

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Christy groaned, slamming her alarm clock, putting the earsplitting sirens to a halt. Everything from last night came rushing back to her, like it happened just a second ago. He was so..Gorgeous. But she knew she couldn't get too emotionally involved, he was an asshole, a cocky arrogant asshole. Who loved himself, and simply himself. Who yet, looked so …. Lovely. She had to stop herself, as her thoughts got interrupted, seeing her mother slowly open her bedroom door, with a apron wrapped around her body and a spatula in hand, taking the hint that she was cooking breakfast.

"Christy dear, your boyfriend's at the door." She had said in a high pitched voice.

"MY WHAT!"

"You've got good eyes for boys!"

Her mom laughed, walking away. Christy abruptly got up from her bed, throwing the white blanket off her body, hurrying down the stairs, slipping off the third step, but caught herself in time.

"_I'm gonna have a tough time without my glasses…"_

"Oh well, I would love that."

That voice hit her ears like lightening, stopping on the stairs. Regathering herself, Randy Orton…Was her in her house. She felt her body freeze, she couldn't move at all. Was this really happening?

"_I'm a mess! I can't let him see me like this!"_

Christy turned entirely around, planning to go back up, as she heard a voice from behind stop her.

"Christy, you can't go back up now! You've gotta eat breakfast with your boyfriend!" Christy's mom had said.

Christy could feel Randy's cold eyes, piercing at the back of her neck. She slowly turned around, putting a speck of a smile on. Eyeing down at Randy, imaging how he seemed to look a lot better today.

"I .. Mom..He's not..My…"

"Come on! It's getting cold!" Christy's mom had alleged, with a cheerful smile. She then turned to Randy. "Come along dear."

Christy's mom walks out the room, heading towards the kitchen. Randy looked up at Christy, as she slowly walked down the stairs. She smelt cologne bounce off his body, making her more attracted.

"Good morning." Randy said in a deep voice.

"Ra..Randy. I don't mean to sound disrespectful or anything. But, what are you doing here? It's….seven in the morning….."

"Well, after what happened last night. I felt really bad, I mean bad. I couldn't even sleep! So I decided I'm going to be your eyes, until you get your glasses back of course."

Christy's brain froze. Her lips were forming words, but they couldn't come out. Randy just looked at her with his usual cocky smile, raising his chin up a little bit.

"Well... Randy. Not .. Like, everywhere right?"

"Of course everywhere, but of course, not the washrooms and.." Randy shrugged his shoulders. "You know…Well anyways. Let's go get some breakfast?"

Christy nodded, confused as ever. She personally didn't think he was a man of his word; he was too occupied making himself look good. Shining from the rest. They all sat down, having a plate of pancakes and bacon fill their senses. Christy couldn't bear looking up at Randy, seeing him scoff down everything in sight. She pinpointed how he ate, how he'd pile everything on the fork, and stuffs it in. It was a bit slobbish she notioned to herself. Her mom just kept piling food like there was no tomorrow, she smiled at him, as if he were part of the family. Has he never had home cooked meals before?

"Wow! That was magnificent Mrs.Hemme! I haven't had a meal like that in ages!" Randy declared.

Christy pushed her plate forward, not even finishing what was on it. She was too shy to eat like a pig in front of one of the most hottest guys in the school.

"I'm gonna go change." Christy whispered.

"Great! I'll come with!" Randy quickly said.

Christy gave Randy a confusing look, hoping that he wouldn't come in her room while she was changing. Not that he would want to. The both of them, silently went up the stairs. Christy wanted to start a conversation with him, she really did. But she felt her body rejecting to do so. Christy reached her bedroom door.

"Umm, wait here…" Christy silently said.

Not once has she made eye contact with him. She leisurely closed the door behind her, as Randy leaned against the wall. Adoring the three brown doors just down the hall from her's. He then got a slight scheme, knowing that it was a tad dirty. He looked around, to see if anybody was in the area, he then turned again, grabbing the doorknob to Christy's room. Slowly turning it, hoping not to be detected. A little line of light overlaid on his left eye, peeking into her room. The adrenaline rushed to his head, seeing Christy come by with an extremely gorgeous pink bra and panty. He noticed how her bra brought out her huge breasts, pushing them up bringing out the sex appeal, and how the pink panties just slightly went in between her cheeks. He knew this was bad, but he was a guy after all. Randy watched as Christy opened her drawer shelf, bending down, giving Orton the full moon view, he then smiled to himself. He then had enough, slowly closing the door back to where it was.

"You almost done Christy?" Randy bellowed through the wooden door. Still smiling to himself at his little dirty trick.

The door then swung open, as Christy wore the usual school uniform, having her red hair in it's usual way. But all that Orton could see was her in her under garments. The two of them left the house, heading off to school. Christy slowed down at the front of her house, seeing a full length black shiny black limo parked. She couldn't believe her eyes, she felt like royalty!

"We're riding …. In this?"

"Well yeah, I always do." Randy turned to face Christy. "My eye sighting job starts now. Here, let me help you."

Randy puts his right arm around Christy, as her body went as stiff as a plank of wood. The two of them walked towards the limo, feeling that she was taking baby steps. Randy opened the door for her, getting in. The rest of the ride was pretty silent really.

"_This is just so…Much for me. This must all be a dream. Please tell me I'm dreaming. Stuff like this doesn't happen to people like me."_

The limo came to a stop, as the both of them exited the limo. Christy put the most slightest smile on her face, seeing that the whole school was staring at them, in almost shock, envy, and of course confusion. She couldn't stand all this attention, she felt her body feel weak, and her head began feeling light. Randy walked ahead of her, noticing that she wasn't following. Christy put her right hand on her forehead, only remembering a feeling of falling and Randy quickly coming to her rescue.


	11. Invitations

Day in, day out. The routine stayed consistent for a while now, having Randy pick her up every morning, getting glimpses and whispers about the situation. The more and more it happened, the more it didn't seem to trouble her as much. As selfish as it may sound, she wanted Randy around her, to sulk in his popularity. There had even been rumors of the two secretly dating!

Class was finally finished, as it was the end of another dreadful school day. Christy and Melina escaped joyfully from their English class, noting Cena's flirtatious ways around Melina. Totally shunning out Amy, observing that it sure made her tick. Christy turned her head to her right, seeing John catching up, who was now walking alongside them. Christy turned her head in a stealthy way, looking to where Amy was. She was no where in sight. Could they….Actually be more popular than 'Them'?

"I thought I told you to leave me alone like a good boy." Melina alleged flirtatiously.

"Well, I'm a good boy gone bad!"

The two of them giggled, making Christy as uncomfortable as ever, also having the feeling of being unwanted. Her eyes lightened, seeing Randy talking with Carlito up ahead. Carlito hit at Randy's arm slightly, pointing his head towards Christy, Melina and Cena. John then walked ahead from the girls, raising up right arm in a welcoming way.

"Carlito! My man! What's goin' on?"

The two of them did their typical handshake, as Melina and Christy approached them.

"Hey, Christy, you need a ride?" Randy asked.

Christy nodded, then looking over at Melina who was giving her that kind of, '_You two like each other' _kind of look. The five of them went soundless, seeing Trish Stratus, and Stacy Keibler coming from behind John and Carlito. Or in the words of Christy and her group, Trash Stratus, and Stacy Sheepler.

Trish walked by John, rubbing her right hand on his cheek, seeing him move back a slight bit. Melina and Christy just glared at the two women, ill as ever having to see them. Trish and Stacy didn't even look once at the both of them. Trish then walked over to Randy, running her index finger down his chest. Seeing him put a satisfying smile, which secretly ripped a part of Christy inside, making her flare up with frenzy.

"How's my big teddy bear?" Trish said in a sluttish tone. "I haven't seen you all day honey, have you been avoiding me?"

Stacy just stood by Trish, looking completely out of place, probably thinking she would look superior by having her lips stuck on Trish's ass all the time.

Trish turned her head towards Melina and Christy, with a huge look of disgust, looking at them up and down. "Unless baby, you've been ditching me….For …Them."

"Do I have to kick your ass again to make you shut up!" Melina yelled, bringing more attention to them than needed. "How many times do I have to tell you to NEVER come near me again? Huh? You think you were smart, getting that cheap shot on me?" Melina scoffs, "You were so scared, you couldn't even do it yourself!"

Christy cringed, seeing that Melina's anger was obviously getting out of hand. A few heads were turning here and there, as Randy, Cena and Carlito just gave them all the look that there was nothing to see here. Torrie and Candice spot Christy and Melina, approaching them from behind. Seeing Trish roll her eyes.

"You know what babe? I'm not even going to waste my time with someone as low as you, alright?" Trish turned back to Randy, tipping on her toes, giving Randy a fussy wet five second kiss. As all of them just stared, having Christy's urge to rip Trish's face off get higher. Trish then turned back to them, "Chow…Bitches."

Trish laughed to herself, hearing Stacy's mini laugh kick in as well, having the both of them depart.

"God! I can't stand her!" Melina said angrily.

"Why was she even here to begin with!" Candice asked.

"Who knows? Does it matter!" Melina replied, seeing that all the attention was on her. "What! Hey, well can we not just stand here!"

"Well, what do you ladies have planned on this Friday night?" Cena asked.

Each of the girls looked at each other one by one, nodding and shrugging shoulders.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Torrie said. "Why?"

All of the males this time then exchanged looks with each other. Turning their heads back.

"We were wondering if you ladies would like to come with us tonight to Sin City?" Cena said with a smile, revealing his to die for dimples.

"Sin City? You mean, the new club that just opened?" Candice said with a giggle.

"You've got it. It's got wicked lights, a bar. And hell, tonight is Soak Night!" Cena said, continuing to smile. "And you know, I wouldn't mind seeing you ladies wear white…"

"Wait…A bar? Why does that matter? You guys are not gonna buy drinks right? I mean, we're underage!" Torrie said, ignoring John's little perverted comment.

John gives out a laugh. "Hey, that's not a thing to worry about. We're not gonna be there to baby-sit you…If you wanna be spontaneous, cool, if ya don't...Hey, that's still cool."


	12. Sin City

**Authors Note:** I've decided to make this whole Sin City thing two or maybe three parts because squishing it all into one was wayyyyy too much! LoL. A lot of pairings have also happened in this chapter. Please reply back if you guys are happy with the pairings or not, because I was slightly doubtful about them! Thanks So Much To My Readers!

"Are you positive she won't find it offensive or anything?" Randy asked, fiddling with the box in his hand.

"Trust me man, I know what's good with the ladies." Rey said, nodding his head. "She'll appreciate it!"

Rey, Cena and Carlito all began socializing; getting the up to date scores on the latest football games. They all sat in a limo, courtesy of Randy Orton, headed off to Sin City. But prior to that, they had to go pick up the four lovely ladies. One by one, first came Candice, Melina then Torrie. Last one to pick up was Christy.

"What's in the box Randy?" Torrie asked, brushing her wavy blonde hair out of her face.

"Oh..It's just.." Looks up at Torrie. "A gift. For Christy."

Melina, Candice and Torrie looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Giving each other almost whispered giggles.

Conversations were passing through, amazing each other how these seven people began at nothing, to becoming the closest of friends. All thanks to the bonding of Randy Orton and Christy Hemme. The limo came to a halt, as Randy grew even more uneasy. He was planning to give her present when they were together somewhere private, or when a great deal of attention wasn't pointed on him.

The girls squealed, aware of the fact they were closer to reaching Sin City. Torrie reached over to open the limo door, exiting the limo along with the other ladies, slamming the door behind them.

"Randy, what crawled up your ass?" Carlito asked, as Randy looked up with a puzzled look. "You're all quiet and tense man."

Rey and John looked at Randy also. Randy tilted his head down, taking a deep breath, scratching the back of his head.

"Well." Randy paused, and looked at them one by one. "I'm gonna tell her. Tonight."

Before anyone could say anything, squeals were heard yet again, hearing it come closer and closer towards the limo. The door swung open, as all eyes were there. They all came in one by one, laughing and giggling. They were as bubbly as ever. They then made howling sounds, clapping their hands together as Christy entered the limo. Randy's happiness grew to a whole new level, unable to direct his facial expression, as she came in wearing a really tight red dress, which ended at just four inches above her knee, wore black stockings with black pointed heels. And had a small portion of her pink bra peaking out, reeling the a lot of attention to her D cup breasts.

The rest of the ride was pure socializing, anxious as ever. The stop was made, reaching their destination. One by one, they exited the vehicle, feeling the bass of the music, almost as if it were injected into their veins.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my goddd!" Melina yelled, looking at everyone. "I can't believe we're here!"

The four of them were as rowdy as ever, hooking onto each other, walking towards the entrance with the guys right behind them. They got closer and closer, seeing the neon white sign glimmering proudly of the words, _'Sin City'_. Their eyes seemed to have drooped, waiting at the very back of the extensive line. The boys just stood there with grins across their faces.

"Lines ladies? That's not cool." Carlito said, nodding his head disapprovingly. "Follow us."

They looked at each other confusingly, following the guys to the front of the line. Getting some repulsive looks from other people. They approached the enormous bouncer, as Christy noted that he looked almost like Mr.Batista. He just looked down at Carlito with a beam on his face, stepping out of the way for the eight of them to enter.

"What was that all about?" Candice asked looking at Carlito.

"Oh? I didn't tell you?" Carlito said with the hugest grin on his face. "My uncle owns this place."

The walls looked to be vibrating to the deafening hip hop music blaring throughout the club. Everything was white, the walls were white, the dance floor was tiled white with lights shining from below, and the tables and chairs were white too! The eight of them leaded to a long, white cushioned semi circle chair. With a squeaky clean white table in the middle.

"I'm sorry, but I can't sit here any longer! I'm off to the dance floor!" Melina said, hopefully being loud enough for them to hear.

"I'll come with!" Rey said.

Torrie and Candice scooted over, allowing them to pass. Watching them sway their way through the sweated crowd.

"Hey! Bring me along!" Candice quickly stated.

"I'll come too!" Carlito alleged.

The four remaining just watched them disappear into the busy crowd. John then pulled out his cell phone from his jean shorts, flipping it up.

"Hmmm. 9:27 pm." He looked up, making eye contact with Torrie. "I don't plan on wasting it alone."

John's smile melted Torrie inside as it was reaching from ear to ear. Torrie knew what that meant. She just smiled back and nodded, getting up from the table, as so did Cena. Torrie then looked over at Christy.

"Will you be alright?"

"Yep. Don't worry about me." Christy said with a cold smile.

Torrie nodded once again, looking back at John, giggling, as he took her hand. Watching them sit over at the bar. Randy's mind was exploding; this was the moment he wanted. He gave out a huge sigh, as if to get Christy's attention.

"Well…It's, just the two of us." Randy trailed.

"Yeah.."

Christy was obviously lost for words; she's had the hugest crush on him ever since she laid eyes on him. Every time she was around him, she felt her stomach turn in odd ways. The silence grew on her like a spreading virus, quickly eyeing down the box he held in his hand.

"What's in the box?"

"Oh this?" Randy said with a touch of pride, looking up at Christy as if he's never seen it before. "This, is actually. For you."

Christy's bright blue eyes widened, as she felt a warmth running to her cheeks.

"What? Really?"

"Well yeah. Here."

Randy passed the box over to Christy, as she took it in her hand. Without any further ado, she opened it, spotting contact lenses. Honestly, she didn't know how to react.

"When I told you I felt really bad about smashing your glasses, I was telling the truth." Randy shrugged his shoulders. "And, I guess this was the only way I would pay you back."

Christy put this strange look on her face, as it worried Orton as if he did offend her.

"Wow." Christy chirped. "This is great! You really didn't have to do this."

Christy's only put on contacts once in her life, and she hated it. Maybe this time, it would be different. She took her index finger, sticking the thing right into her eye. Feeling a rush of a thousand sand particles pouring in. Randy just laughed, seeing Christy's reaction. She then put the other in, getting her eyes all watery. She then looked up at Randy with the hugest smile on her face.

What seemed almost like a birdcall ring out in the club, it was blared with 'My Time Is Now' by of course, Mr.Cena himself. The rest scanned their eyes around, as it wasn't too soon until they saw John standing on the bar counter, yelling out proudly, _"THIS IS MY SONG! THIS IS MY SONG MAN!"_ Strangers looked at him as if he were psychological, as the others just laughed, but Torrie had her right hand over her forehead, pretending like she had never even met him.

**Author's Note:** I Know This Is Kind Of An Odd Way To End It. But Just It Is Placed In Different Parts, Almost Like Chapters LoL. So Keep Checking Back For The Second Part!


	13. Sin City Pt 2

**Authors Note**: Yes Children, this is the second part. There will be a third part coming!

"Hey you know, I wonder what the heck Randy and Christy are talking about over there…How could they just sit there?" Candice yelled on over to Melina, who was dancing almost butt to butt with her.

"I don't have a clue. But just keep your eyes on them." Melina grinned devilishly. "Something, interesting may happen."

Carlito grabbed Candice by the hips, having her face him with almost their noses touching. All she could do was cherish this moment, feeling such an extreme feeling out of him. Almost as if they were reading each other's mind, Candice went in for the kiss. Melina smiled at herself, but also in half disbelief, seeing the newly couple right in front of her eyes.

"Damn. You shakin' that so fine mami!"

Melina looked behind her, smiling hugely, inching closer to Rey with the most seductive look on her face.

"Was that _really_ necessary John?" Torrie questioned.

"Well yeah! That's my song man! That's my song their playing!" John said getting down from the counter. "Come on; don't tell me you're not happy for me!"

Torrie just snickered to herself, rolling her eyes in a friendly kinda way.

"HEY! Bartender!" John then swung his left arm around Torrie's shoulders. "Two Shirley temples!"

"ID?"

John dug into his bum pocket, pulling out a fake ID card he had bought just up at Niagara Falls with Rey last summer. The bartender didn't even bother to look, as he began pouring. Torrie just looked at John with the kind of, _'I-Can't-Believe-You-Pulled-That-Off' _kinda look.

"Hey well Christy." Randy puts his hands together, biting his bottom lip. "You look absolutely, stunning tonight."

Christy giggled to herself, and nodded. "Thanks."

The two of them looked at each other, not breaking a second of eye contact. Everything seemed so flushed out, they seemed to be in each other's own little world. Just the two of them.

At just a distance away, Melina's eye caught the pair, slapping Candice on the arm numerous times.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" Melina said, extending her arm to indicate excitedly.

Candice looked over, gasping, as Carlito and Rey also stopped to take a look. John looked over, as Torrie looked over too. Seeing what the four of them were staring at. All eyes were on Christy and Randy. Slowly they inched closer, heads tilted. They went in for the blow, lips stuck on together. Melina and Candice held hands, gripping on tightly, looking over at Torrie whose face also lighted up.

It was a moment of bliss.

But no wait.

Christy pushed away quickly, looking down at her lap, nodding her head, reading her lips saying a bleak, _'No, no!_' Randy looked at her with shattered eyes. What was going on they all thought? Christy stood up to her feet, with her hands in the air. Randy sat, watching helplessly, as they all knew something went terribly wrong. Christy looked almost as if she were to cry, pushing through the crowd, smashing her body sideways to exit the noisy club.

Randy put his head down, dwindling close to the table. Putting his right hand in a fist, banging in frustration. He looked up, catching Carlito and Rey's eyes. As they were mouthing the words, _'Go! Go get her!' _Also using their arms as gestures, waving out at the door. He knew what he had to do, not even double thinking.

Christy felt the cold night air, brushing against her cheeks. A little relieved to catch a breath of fresh air.

Her moment of peace was broken, soon smelling a disturbing aroma of heavy alcoholic drinks, cigarettes and marijuana. She spotted a sizeable black Cadillac Escalade, blaring their own dance music, hearing a bunch of guys screaming out. Fear grew in her, knowing these people were messed up as ever. She didn't know what the hell she was thinking, or what even Randy was thinking. She liked him, however she felt things were just …. Too fast.

Christy was so immersed into her thoughts, not even realizing she was being followed, honestly, having not a clue where the heck she was even going. She felt a firm, rough hand grab her on her right arm. Stopping in her tracks, as she spun around, only to be surprised it wasn't Randy. But somebody she's by no means met, smelling the reek of drugs and alcohol off of him. As he just grinned at her, with his untidy shoulder length blonde hair, and attired in black. He held a dark brown beer bottle in his other hand. He was a senior at Brearley, Adam Copeland was his name.

"Let go of me you creep!" Christy yelled, jerking her arm away from him.

"Creep?" He laughs. "I've only met you for two seconds and your judging me already!" He takes a step closer to Christy, as she took a step back. But he leaned in a bit closer. "Hey, your that chick with Orton, aren't ya?"

Christy took her left hand, waving the bad breath away from her face. Adam then quickly grabbed her by the wrist, "Aren't ya?"

Christy grew frightened; she didn't know what to do.

"I never liked Randy you know? Asshole of a guy…"

"I don't care! Just let me go!" Christy yelled even louder this time, pulling her wrist away.

She promptly spun around, knowingly enough she had to get out of there, and fast. Adam sped towards her, wrapping both arms around her minuscule body. She quickly reacted, by jerking around. It was no use; he was so much stronger than she was. Assuming it would be easier since this guy wasn't even stable.

Randy pushed the white door out of his way, he was pretty bummed really. This wasn't how he wanted things to turn out. He looked up, seeing the same black Escalade, as the vigorous beats of techno music pounded his ears. She was no where to be seen.

'_She couldn't have gone too far. She doesn't even know this area.'_ Randy thought to himself.

"LET ME GO YOU JERK! SOMEBODY HELP! HE'S HURTING ME!"

Randy's feet stopped, trying to analyze the scream. _'Was that her?'_ He turned his head every where violently, spinning around and around.

A loud crashing sound of a bottle was heard, hearing every single piece of glass fall.

Like it was detailed for his ears.


	14. Sin City Conclusion

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait everyone, it's been a while since I've been on FanFiction. But no excuses!! Enjoy!! D

-----------

Randy sped through the cold night, following his ears to every bit of glass that fell. He quickly found Christy, and a fallen Adam, having this huge opened wound on his forehead, connecting the dots to see Christy holding the broken half of the bottle in her right hand, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"HEY!! YOU!!" a voice then screamed angrily.

Randy snapped his head to behind Christy, seeing Paul Levseque and Chris Masters marching closer and closer.

"What the hell do you think --- Your doing?!" Masters bellowed, also with a drunken touch.

It was obvious these guys were stoned and drunk, what a combo. Randy quickly jogged up, as Christy turned, alarmed to see Randy, but also relived and thankful._ "Let's get outta here."_ he said whispering, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"HEY!!" the voice then said, as Paul grabbed Randy by the left arm, pulling him away from Christy, giving him a good punch across the jaw. Randy then stammered back, almost collapsing. Christy gasped, running to protect Randy.

"NO!! Christy!! Get out of here!! Ge--Get the others!!" Randy struggled to say.

"I'm not leaving you here!!"

"Ha, cute." Paul snickered, "Too bad it'll be short lived."

Masters grabbed Randy from behind, taking his arms in prison. Randy then kicked at his shin, but it didn't even do a thing. For two guys who were stoned and drunk, he presumed it would've been easy. Were these guys taking steroids?! Paul came up, punching a captive Randy right in the gut, making him cough out a bit of blood which spilt on his chin. Christy couldn't take it no more, running to Paul, punching him at her hardest.

"Stop punching him you stupid jerk!!"

Paul stopped, looking at Masters with an almost flabbergasted look.

"Are you seeing this Chris?? Is this a joke??" Paul leveled off eyes with Randy, "You get your girlfriends to fight for you now do you Orton?"

They all turned to look at Adam, who moaned a painful groan, seeing that he was slowly gathering himself, which obviously, wasn't a good thing.

"Mind your own business." Paul then concluded, giving Christy a huge shove, making her fall right on her butt.

"HEY!! HEY!! THAT'S ENOUGH!!"

They all turned, seeing Mr.Batista jog up to them. Christy picked herself up to her feet, with her mouth almost wide open. That bouncer didn't look like Mr.Batista..it _WAS_ Mr.Batista.

Chris hastily released Orton, as both Paul and Chris ran away, Adam stammered to his feet, chasing after them, "He--Hey--Hey!! Don't leave me!!"

"You kids alright?" Mr.Batista asked softly.

Christy just nodded, walking towards an injured Randy. She hooked her arm with his.

"You okay Christy?"

"Me??"

She knew it wasn't the right time, but it was killing Christy inside to even know why the heck Mr.Batista worked here in Sin City as a bouncer, double jobs?? Wasn't that too much for him? She wanted to ask, but she felt almost compelled to ask such a stupid question. Their attention was diverted, as the others came running by. The girls all crowded by Christy, comforting her at their best, ripping her apart from Randy. The guys then came beside Orton.

"Hey man, what happened here?" Cena asked with widened eyes.

"Nothing happened, just something I'd better get a thank you over." Randy mumbeled.


	15. Diary Entry 3

Dear Diary,

I ... don't even know where to start. After coming home, it hit me. Hard. Almost like I got ran over by a school bus with 30 screaming kids inside of it, piercing through the silence of my own peace.

What just happened tonight?? I didn't think it would lead up to be such a disaster.

And with Randy, I'm not trying to play hard to get. But I hardly even know him, I don't know how to act around boys, I don't know how to feel. I've never .. dated before. Why did I act so stupid around him? He made a move on me, and I didn't take it. I hope he understands.

Our limo drive back home was silent, nobody spoke, nobody said a word. The silence killed me.

All I know is that this will be a satisfying gossip muncher tomorrow at school. I'm doomed.

xoxoxo

Christy Hemme


End file.
